


Of Birthdays and Promises

by hanbeans



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobjun - Freeform, Fluff, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeans/pseuds/hanbeans
Summary: No birthday greeting, no instagram post from Junhoe. What really happened during Jiwon's birthday?





	Of Birthdays and Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zel ♡ @ikonida](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zel+%E2%99%A1+%40ikonida).



> I've always wondered how Junhoe greeted Jiwon for his birthday last year so I made up my own scenario. Enjoy and Happy #JunbobFicsParty2019! <3333

             It was a little after 9 o’clock when the boys got back to their hotel. They just came from an exhausting TV show guesting where they had to shoot from 8 in the morning all the way ‘til the evening. They had dinner at a restaurant before they came home since they had almost nothing during the whole day. As soon as they got to the hotel, everyone immediately went to their rooms and started getting ready for bed.

            Donghyuk was the one who initiated their surprise for Jiwon. Before going home, Donghyuk told his manager to get them a cake so that they could surprise Jiwon for his birthday. A few minutes before 12, Donghyuk gathered the members and went to get the cake.

            “ _Uhh, where’s Junhoe?_ ” Donghyuk asked while lighting the candle.

            “ _He already fell asleep and  I don’t wanna wake him up. You know how he gets when someone tries to wake him up._ ” Jinhwan answered.

            “ _Ugh, fine. Jiwon hyung will be very disappointed but hey, at least we got him a cake!_ ”

            When the clock struck 12, they all entered Jiwon’s room and surprised the birthday boy. Jiwon looked all confused but he was mostly touched by his brothers’ gesture. He always had to celebrate his birthdays away from his family, but he never felt alone since he had his six brothers celebrating with him. Jiwon blew his candles and his eyes wandered through his members. He felt that there was something missing. It was when he saw only five people that he realized Junhoe wasn’t there.

            “ _Junhoe’s asleep, if that’s what you’re thinking._ ” Chanwoo told Jiwon.

            “ _Oh, that’s good. Today was exhausting. You all should rest now, too. I appreciate this, really._ ” Bobby smiled at the members.

            Before leaving, Donghyuk scraped a handful of icing and wiped it to Bobby’s face. Everyone was laughing but they were all to tired to continue playing. And so, the boys left Jiwon’s room and went back to theirs.

            When he was alone again, Jiwon quickly checked his phone to see if Junhoe messaged him or even (God knows how impossible it is) posted a birthday greeting on Instagram. He got a little sad when he saw nothing but thought that he was tired, and he was probably sleeping like a baby now. Jiwon smiled at the thought of Junhoe sleeping in his arms when they spent the night together before he left for the United States to visit his brother’s family.

            Some people might think that Jiwon was too childish to even make this a big deal but that was Junhoe – getting a simple birthday greeting from him is equivalent to him telling the whole world that he loves him. That night, Jiwon slept hoping that tomorrow, the love of his life would greet him a happy birthday.

            They had an early morning the next day. They had to get ready for a photoshoot they were doing for the cover of a famous magazine. Jiwon didn’t see Junhoe until they got to the car. The latter sat at the backseat and the members knew Jiwon would’ve wanted to seat next to him, so they left the seat next to Junhoe empty. Jinhwan just smiled at Jiwon when he saw how happy he was to be able to seat next to Junhoe.

            “ _Morning, pretty._ ” Jiwon greeted Junhoe.

            “ _Morning._ ”

            Jiwon was waiting for Junhoe to say the magic words but he was left with nothing. However, they still had a whole day ahead of them so Jiwon really didn’t mind that Junhoe still hasn’t greeted him. On the way to the location, Junhoe slept on Jiwon’s shoulder while the latter held his hands. Best gift ever, Jiwon thought. Junhoe wasn’t one for public display of affection so these little things mean the world to him. He knew that he couldn’t tell the world about their love but at least, inside this car, with the people that accepted them for who they are, they can show their love for each other.

            When they got to their location, everyone was already rushing. This was such an important shoot that everything had to be perfect -their makeup, their clothes, and even their poses. Everyone was busy having their hair and makeup done and changing their clothes after. Jiwon was used to working during his birthdays. December was especially busy for them since they attend awards shows and they also do shows, sometimes in Korea, and like this time, in Japan.

            The boys barely had the time to talk to each other because of how busy everyone was. The only time they were able to talk was when they took a break to eat their lunch. The staff prepared a special lunch for them since it was Jiwon’s birthday.

            “ _Happy Birthday, Jiwon-ah!_ ”

            “ _Yo, happy birthday!_ ”

            “ _Happy Birthday, Bobby!_ ”

            Everyone kept greeting Jiwon while they were eating their lunch. Jiwon didn’t know if Junhoe heard those greetings but he just smiled at Jiwon when he sat beside him. Jiwon wanted so much to hold his hand but they had to be careful around their staff since only their managers and the members knew about their relationship. And so, they ate lunch quietly, and went back to work after.

            They finished shooting at 7 in the evening. After changing to their normal clothes, they all decided to eat at the restaurant Yunhyeong recommended.

            “ _Hey, Jiwon hyung…._ ” Junhoe called after Jiwon while the latter was going down the car.

            “ _Yes?_ ” Bobby smiled and looked at Junhoe. _‘Yes, this is it!’_ , Jiwon thought.

            “ _Uhh, did you see my phone? I think I lent it to you earlier_?”

            “ _Hmm, yeah. Here you go._ ” Jiwon smiled weakly and proceeded to enter the restaurant.

            Bobby kept telling himself that he shouldn’t be petty and get mad at Junhoe for not greeting him but he just couldn’t help it.

            “ _Cheers! Happy Birthday, Jiwon hyung!_ ” Hanbin shouted as they raised their glasses for a toast.

            “ _Happy Birthday, hyung!_ ” Chanwoo added.

            Jiwon was waiting for Junhoe to greet him but he was too busy munching on his sashimi. ‘ _Ah, it’s just a greeting, Jiwon. Don’t be such a child._ ’ Jiwon tried to convince himself.

            They all went home after they finished eating. It was always exhausting whenever they went to Japan because their schedules are always packed (not that he was blaming their CEO for their poorly planned schedule, but that’s exactly what he’s saying).

            Like last night, they all went to their rooms when they got to their hotel. It was a little after 11:45 when Donghyuk came knocking on Jiwon’s door.

            “ _Hyung! Open the door please~_ ” Donghyuk shouted before Jiwon opened the door for him.

            “ _Yes, Donghyuk? What do you need?_ ”

            “ _Can you please accompany me to the pool area? I think I left my phone in one of the tables there._ ”

            “ _Can’t you go alone? I’m really tired._ ”

            “ _But hyung, all the lifeguards are already sleeping! What if I slip? I can’t swim!_ ”

            “ _Then don’t slip???_ ”

            _“Please please hyung? My handsome and talented hyung?_ ” Donghyuk unleashed his puppy eyes to truly convince Jiwon to accompany him.

            “ _Okay, fine. Let me just put a shirt on._ ”

            After 2 minutes, Donghyuk and Jiwon went on their way to the pool area. It was dark and the only light was coming from the pool.

            “ _Uhh, Jiwon hyung, I think I left my slippers in the elevator. Let me just go get them!_ ”

            “ _You left your wha-?_ ” Before Jiwon could finish, Donghyuk was already running towards the elevator.

            Jiwon decided to sit by the pool while waiting for Donghyuk. The weather was cold in Japan during the holidays. Jiwon let the cold air touch his face and looked at the city lights below since the pool area was in a really high place.

            “ _Happy Birthday._ ” Jiwon was startled when someone sat beside him. He was surprised when he saw that it was Junhoe.

            “ _Junhoe, thank you. What are you doing here?_ ” Jiwon asked.

            “ _I asked Donghyuk to bring you here. I feel really bad for not being able to greet you last night so I’m making it up to you. I wanted to be that last one to greet you since I couldn’t be the first._ ”

            Jiwon smiled. “ _You really can be cheesy sometimes, babe._ ”

            Jiwon looked at his phone and saw that it was exacltly 12 o’clock. Junhoe was serious when he said that he wanted to be the last one to greet him.

            “ _Just let me be cheesy for tonight, okay?_ ” Junhoe chuckled before reaching for something placed in his pocket.

            It was dark and Jiwon couldn’t see clearly but he was sure that Junhoe was holding a ring.

            “ _Oh my! Are you gonna propose?!?!_ ”

            “ _Stupid. We’re too young for that! Plus, it still isn’t legal for two men to get married in Korea you know._ ”

            “ _Stupid standards. Why can’t I marry the person I love??_ ”

            “ _That’s society for you. But anyways, this is a promise ring for you, Jiwon. I bought it after you left for the States early this month._ ” Junhoe took the ring out of the box and slipped it into Jiwon’s finger.

            “ _It’s beautiful, babe. Thank you._ ”

            “ _I know I’m not good with words so I hope that this ring would be able to serve as a promise that I will love you for as long as I can no matter how hard things get._ ” Junhoe looked straight into Jiwon’s eyes.

            “ _It will never be easy for us. We’re idols and people are watching every move we make, and a single mistake could ruin us. But I promise to love you, nonetheless. I will love you despite all your imperfections even though you are perfect to me. I will love you despite your shortcomings, your childishness, and your addiction to using the wave emoji. I will love you in all the ways I can, and I hope that you will, too. You are a person who deserves to be loved and cared for, Jiwon, and I will do everything in my power to make you realize that._ ”

            Jiwon was so close to tearing up, He didn’t know Junhoe could be so good with words.

            “ _How could you say that you’re not good with words when you’re making me cry with your speech?_ ”

            Junhoe smiled. “ _I hope that whenever you see this ring, you will be reminded that wherever you are, there is a Junhoe willing to come to you when you need him and will love you for the rest of your life. You are my home, Jiwon._ ”

            “ _And you are mine, babe. I love you._ ”

            “ _I love you too._ ” Junhoe replied.

            “ _You really didn’t have to get me anything, babe. Just your greeting would be enough._ ”

            “Yeah, that’s why you looked like a lost puppy when I didn’t greet you in the car earlier.”

            “ _So you remembered that it was my birthday? Why didn’t you greet me then?!?!_ ”

            “ _Nothing. You just looked cute waiting for me to greet you._ ”

            Jiwon laughed. Tonight, he realized that he will never love someone as much as he loves Junhoe and he would do everything he can to keep him forever. He told himself that he would never let anyone ruin their love. No, not on his watch.


End file.
